


He'll protect you!

by VelourFanClub (toomanysorrows)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Sleepovers, Stuffed Toys, the caminoka is kinda background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanysorrows/pseuds/VelourFanClub
Summary: A fic about Corrin and her old stuffed tiger, Taiga.





	He'll protect you!

**Author's Note:**

> fyi this is with my personal corrin who basically just has black hair and is called Okami (and who loses her eye somewhere along the way)

Hinoka still felt giddy as she got into bed. She’d recently turned six, which meant that she now had a later bedtime! She now had to be in bed at eight instead of seven, meaning a whole other hour to do things! Of course turning six had also come with her getting more boring, stuffy lessons but getting to stay up longer was way too exciting to care about that. In fact she was having a hard time falling asleep now, the excitement and newness still fluttering in her chest as she snuggled under the blankets and drew her stuffed tiger close. 

Before she could start counting pegasi however she heard the soft pattering of footsteps outside the door and the sliding door being opened.

“Big sis?”

Hinoka sat up and looked in the direction of the voice. In the doorway, beneath a messy mop of curly black hair and already in her pyjamas, stood her little sister Okami. The girl was holding a pillow and fretting nervously.

“Okami? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

Okami nodded slightly before glancing back into the hallway behind her. She shuffled a bit farther into the room.

“I-I got scawed.”

Hinoka frowned. That explained the fretting and the scared glances towards the hallway. She could understand her little sister’s feelings, the dark was very scary sometimes. Although she wasn’t really sure why Okami would come to her about it.

“Why didn’t you go to your mommy’s room?”

“’s too faw away.”

Of course she wouldn’t want to walk through the dark hallways to Mikoto’s room if she was scared by the dark, that made sense. Well, if her sister had come to her for comfort when she was scared, Hinoka was going to be the best big sister and make sure to cheer her up! She shuffled aside in the bed and patted the spot next to her.

“Well, you can stay here then! Come sit!”

She hadn’t expected Okami’s reaction, which basically amounted to her nearly leaping onto the bed next to Hinoka and clinging to her arm. But Hinoka rolled with it, putting her arm around her little sister and pulling her closer. After they’d gotten settled and a few moments had passed she spoke again.

“So, why were you afraid?”

It took Okami a little bit before she actually started speaking, and when the words came out they came out softly, tampered by a mix of shame and fear.

“I- I heawd some of the sewvants talking. They said something about a mean man who lived in a painting and who’d take girls away in the night so no one would- would see them again. And and, “ she started sniffing and crying a bit while talking, “I was afwaid he’d come get me and mommy and you and Sakuwa…”

Oh no that wasn’t good, her little sister was crying. Hinoka had to think of a solution, quick! She quickly looked around until her eyes landed on the plush tiger next to her. She quickly took it and held it out to Okami.

“Here, you can have him! Taiga will make sure no mean men will come get you okay?”

Okami’s crying stilled slightly as she took the plush tiger, looking up at Hinoka with questioning eyes.

“Awe – awe you suwe? He can’t pwotect you if I have him...”

Hinoka grinned, curling her arm to show off her non-existent muscles.

“Nah, I’ll be fine! I’m a big girl, I can protect myself!”

Okami’s eyes shone briefly in admiration before she tackle hugged Hinoka again.

“Thank you big sis! I’ll take good cawe of him I pwomise!!”

Silence once again settled over the two sisters as they cuddled, the atmosphere now much cosier than before. Eventually it was once again broken by Okami.

“But, uhm, big sistew? Can I sleep hewe? Even with Taiga I don’t want to go in the hallway again tonight…”

Hinoka patted her little sister's head.

“Of course! We’ll stay here tonight and then tomorrow when it’s light again you can take Taiga to your room, okay?”

Okami nodded against her, already closing her eyes. Since the girl was up far past her bedtime it made sense that she was already drowsy. Hinoka smiled slightly at her sleeping sister’s face. Stuff like this made being a big sister worth it.

She was also pretty glad that Taiga could at least stay one more night. She really was a big girl but who knew what was in that darkness….

\----

A year later, as the streets ran red with blood, a small girl cradled her stuffed tiger close as she cried.

\----

“Hey Camilla, do you know how I got Taiga?”

Camilla looked up from where she had been stuffing some blankets away. It was the morning after Okami’s twelfth birthday, which Camilla had decided to celebrate by holding a small sleepover in the northern fortress for her, Elise and Okami. It had been plenty of fun but of course they had made a bit of a mess and Camilla had insisted on doing at least a little bit of clean-up instead of leaving it to the maids, while she’d also sent Elise to give some special breakfast orders to the cooks. As she looked over to Okami she noticed the girl holding the old, stuffed tiger as she sat on the bed.

“I just realised that I’ve kind of always had him, but I never knew who gave him to me or anything. Do you know?”

Camilla sat down next to her, trying to think of what to say. Of course she didn’t actually know, but since Okami had had it pretty much since she was there, and how much she’d been clamouring over her … other big sister at first, Camilla could make a guess. She knew she should make up a story, about how father or Xander or maybe she herself gave it to Okami, but part of her couldn’t bring herself to lie over something like this. At least not completely.

“I told you about what things were like when me and Xander and Leo were young, yes?”

Okami looked at her, a sad look in her eyes.

“Yeah… I’m still so sorry about that Camilla.”

Camilla gave her a weak smile, rubbing her back affectionately.

“Don’t worry about it dear, you couldn’t have done anything. But that tiger is actually a gift from one of our older sisters who… didn’t make it. She didn’t visit you a lot, she was too busy trying to be a knight, but when she heard you had had some trouble sleeping at night she sent you this, in the hope that it’d help you sleep. Which,” she giggled slightly, “since you still sleep with it, worked out pretty well I’d say.”

Okami flushed at that comment, but still looked at the plush quietly for a while, trying to process the new information.

“Wow, so he’s all that I have left of that sister. I guess I’ll have to start taking extra good care of him then.”

Camilla smiled, ignoring the slight pang of jealousy in her chest. She quickly jumped up, grabbing another pillow to put away.

“Well darling, we can’t spend all morning reminiscing, or we’ll miss breakfast! I made sure to tell Elise to ask for some of your favourites, so we wouldn’t want to miss that!”

\----

Okami hummed slightly as she walked through the hallways in her pyjamas, a bag with her other sleeping gear hanging from her shoulder. It had been about a year since the war, and relations between Nohr, Hoshido and the newly created Valla were doing better than could have ever been expected. Trade and rebuilding were well on their way and with many prominent war heroes marrying people from the other side public support for the friendship between the countries was through the roof. But it had been hard work, and Elise and Sakura had managed to organise something of a getaway for all the royals at a small manor near the border between the countries. It’d have neither too much sun for the Nohrians nor too little for the Hoshidans and was spacious and comfortable. Everyone had been on board, until Elise announced that the first night they would all have a grand sleepover, which drew some exasperated sighs and grumblings from various people, especially Leo and Takumi. Still, Okami was looking forward to it. Her sleepovers with Camilla and Elise had always been fun when she was little, so having one with her whole family could only be even better. And frankly, she hoped Xander and Ryoma would finally stop being so formal all the time during something like this. 

Some of the others were already there, setting up sleeping bags around the room, while Elise and Sakura (mostly Elise really) were still preparing for the evening by setting up things like games and snacks. They were really planning to go all out on this weren’t they? In a corner she saw Hinoka and Camilla already sitting together, chatting. As soon as Hinoka spotted her however, she waved her over, patting a spot next to her. 

“Hey, Okami! Saved you a spot!”

Okami wasn’t sure whether she should sit there. After all, the last time she’d sat next to Hinoka and Camilla at a party she’d basically been the third-wheel to a very drunken and mushy round of flirting between the two. Ultimately she decided she might as well go though. After all even if they started flirting again she’d have to see it even if she was on the other side of the room anyway. She quickly walked over, wasting no time with taking out her sleeping bag as she greeted the two.

“Hey! You two seem to be having fun already?”

Camilla put an arm around Hinoka, grinning.

“Of course! I was just telling Hinoka about aaaall the fun things we’d be able to do in this mansion~”

Okami had to stifle a giggle as she saw Hinoka’s face heat up from the flirting. She certainly was less brazen when not drunk. 

“At least make sure not to do anything too brazen tonight okay? We wouldn’t want to end up with Sakura and Elise traumatised.”

Hinoka snorted slightly.

“Oh don’t worry, they’d be fine. I’ve overheard them a couple of times when talking to each other, I don’t think I’ve ever heard such sweet flirting before, they gave me diabetes.”

Camilla pouted.

“I guess I’ll have to up my game then. Can’t have my little sister be the first to run off with a dashing Hoshidan princess.”

Hinoka was about to offer a retort when she noticed the plush tiger Okami had taken out of her back. She immediately went quiet, looking at the toy.

“You- you still have him?”

Okami scratched her head in embarrassment.

“I know it’s maybe a bit weird to still sleep with stuffed animals, but I’ve had him for so long; I can’t really go without anymore.”

Hinoka didn’t seem to listen however as she reached out for the tiger, stroking it slightly with a fond smile on her face.

“I can’t believe you’ve kept him all these years.”

Okami gave her a puzzled look.

“Wait, you know Taiga?”

Hinoka looked up at her again, smiling broadly.

“Of course! I gave it to you when you were like three and you were scared of the dark. And you always kept dragging him everywhere ever since, even to your lessons.”

Okami looked between the plush and hinoka and again to the plush and then to Camilla.

“Wait so, that sister who gave it to me was-“

Camilla nodded, smiling sadly.

“Yes, I meant Hinoka. Of course I wasn’t sure whether she was the one who’d given it to you but I could guess.”

At Hinoka’s questioning look she elaborated.

“Okami asked about the plushie once, and I told her it had been from one of her older sisters who had heard she had trouble sleeping. I couldn’t really make myself lie completely about something like that, for some reason…”

Before anyone could say anything else Elise quickly bounced over to them, having spotted the plush tiger.

“Oh, are we talking about stuffed animals? That’s so fun! Oh gosh I’ve never shown Hinoka my collection have I? I’ll go get them!”

With that she dashed off, leaving the three to chuckle at her enthusiasm.

The subject of the tiger wasn’t touched on for the rest of the night, everyone too caught up in the jokes and the snacks and the games (especially how Leo kept trashing Takumi in chess), but Okami hugged her Taiga a little bit closer that night.

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuhm I don't even know how good this was I just needed to get it out of my head tbh


End file.
